Love in The Wacked Out Woods
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: Digi love... when someone tricks the digidestined to go somewhere they've never been, will love be in the air... Or will tragedy strike them down? [revised coming soon]
1. The Message

A/N:this is my first fanfic, if you don't like it... screw you!FYI: i can be very very very EVIL!No really, ask around.Oh one more thing if ya don't like the couples i paired you stop readng!Now on to read!

* * *

One day in the digiworld the DD,Tai, Matt, Yolei, Izzy, Ken, Sora, Kari, Tk, Davis, Mimi, Joe,and Cody, were loking for their digimon. Early that day Tai got a message from Agumon.

Flashback

It all started with Kari on the phone with Mimi."So who are you going to take to the dance Kari?" Mimi asked like she didn't know. " Is it going to be Tk?" Kari blushed,"We're only friends Mimi,so that,s what we'd go as." Why don't you just addmit you like him."Mimi responded."I don't!" Kari almost yelled."..." Mimi said nothing. "Sorry, I just kinda snapped.So who are you going to ask?""Well I was thinking about either Matt, Tai, or Joe. I haven't decided,"Mimi anwsered back.Kari frooze, she knew her brother's darkest secret."You can't Mimi!" Kari bout screamed inyo the phone."I can't what ?"Mimi asked cluelessly. "Nothing.Never mind forget i said anything," Kari said, after covering her mouth."?...Oh I get it you don't want me to ask Tai because he might like somone else. Kari your brother is so lucky to have you around..." Mimi said.'Ya he likes somone else, but if you only knew' Kari thought silently to herself while Mimi blabered on.

Now for Tai. Tai was on the computer chating with Matt."Tai haven't you noticed Tk has been akting really starange around Kari?" Matt hit send. "Ya, Kari's been talking about Tk for the last couple weeks. Dude, Matt I have a cool, yet evil plan. Well it's not that evil,lets hook Kari and Tk up for the dance. What'd say." Then Tai hit send. "I'm in, definitly. But how do we do it?" Send."...I got it! Lets drag Kari and Tk to the dance with us, considering we're driving. Then we'll make them dance 'but as friends'. Are ya in or out?"Matt sent it to Tai and in afew minutes got "Did you really have to ask. Of course I'm in!" "Cool, well Tai I got ta go." Matt again hit send. "Wait Matt...um..."Tai erased it and put " See ya later." Tai hit send and logged off the net. But before he looked away he heard Agumon's voice. "Tai, help us we're stuckin the digi..." He was cut off.

Kari just hung up the phone when Tai said "Kari, the digimon are...have been...they're in trouble! We have to go to the digiworld!" Kari picked up the phone and called Davis, told him to call Ken. Then she called Mimi,told her to call Matt, to also tell Tk.(Why didn't she just do it?)

After all the DD were at Tai's, the went straight into the digiworld.

End Flashback

"I've never been here before? Have any of you guys?" Ken asked looking at the older DD. Izzy looked around then he say a mountain, a very big mountain."Rodigise, that's Infinity Muontain"

* * *

A/N: Well...how was it? Good,rotten, bad, horrible!

Kari: Calm down, it was fine exsept the Tk part. I so don't akt wierd around him...(Blushing)

Tk walked in

Matt: Good ya read, now Pleas review, for Serenity's sake

Serenity: It's all good, i'm OK. Now reveiw so i can put up the next chap.


	2. Remembering

Serenity: Hey guys, I know, I haven't updated in a looooooooooooongggggggg while, but I finally decided to. This chappie may be a little rock, or really really shot, but bare with me, I'm not to familiar with my _surroundings_ anymore. I hope you like it:)

* * *

_Disclaimer: Hello, I don't own Digimon... if I did, don't you think I'd be rich! Yea!--- Hell yea! Or the slight Wizard of Oz, don't own that either... :'( I'm a poor hillbilly, & this computer is my only friend!

* * *

_

**Love in the Wacked out Woods  
Chapter Two: Remembering**  
By: Serenity Takaishi

"Um... Izzy, what's infinity mountain?" Davis asked staring a the mountain, then glancing at the rest of the gang wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Davis..." Matt started... "Did you hear that?" He looked towards Tai. "Yea, it sounds like..." Mimi answered Matt, also looking at Tai. "Is that Tai?" Joe asked, still in shock from getting here. "Hey, guys over here," Izzy motioned the rest of the DD to follow him. "Oh my God!" TK exclaimed, causing Kari to clamp her hand over his mouth. _"Yea, and this is Matt, he thinks he's Mr. Cool..."_ The other Tai said pointing to the younger Matt. _"No autographs please," _The younger Matt said waving his hand.

Then, a little circle dot appeared before the young Tai. (I'm gonna call him Taichi & Matt- Yamato, etc. This is getting confusing!) _"AHHH! What is that!"_ Taichi and the rest of the group exaggerated. "He was even cuter," Mimi said, remembering their first day in the digital world. "Excuse me," Cody interrupted. "We came here to rescue the digimon, remember?" They all nodded, in unison.

"But..." Izzy started, "There has to be some reason that our old selves are here..." Yes," Sora agreed, "There's got to be a reason why we're back... At the beginning..." "But why?" Matt asked.

"Maybe to, fix mistakes?" Joe stated sitting down. He and the rest of them were now on the ground, or close, in a circle. They were all thinking, for those who can't think, they tried, of why the were back.

"That can't be, without the mistakes..." Tai stopped and remembered the mistakes they've made. Then he looked at Matt. Obviously Matt was thinking the same thing because he too was looking at Tai. "We probably wouldn't be here today, as close as we are," Kari finished, noticing the way her brother and Matt were looking at each other; lost in thought. "Then WHAT!" Davis yelled, all this _thinking_ was making his head hurt.

"I don't know," Izzy said logging on to his laptop. "What in the hell...!" Izzy yelled. "Izzy, what is it?" Mimi asked all concerned. "My computer, it's not working..." Izzy said almost in tears. "Let me see it," Yolei demanded, taking the computer away from Izzy. "You won't be able to fix it Yolei," Sora said looking at the brain-E-act work on the pineapple computer.

"Remember?" She asked. "Oh, yeah," Joe said, "Izzy's computer was never willing to work," "Or at least in the beginning," Matt added. Tai stood up, "What are we gonna do?" He asked nobody in particular, almost to himself. "Well, I think we should go look for the digi---" Ken was cut off by a--- no many screams. Everybody started to run in that direction.

Then Tai heard Agumon digivolve. Tai stopped in his tracks. Matt looked at him, also stopping, "Hey, Tai... What's wrong?" "That... That's from Shellmon, remember?" Noticing Matt and Tai behind, Kari told everyone to hold on. So, they all started back to the two guys standing there.

A smirk of joy on each of there faces. "Matt? Tai?" Cody asked wondering what was going on in their heads. "Talk about deja vu," Matt grinned towards Tai and laughed. "What are you guys talking about?" Joe asked, still freaked about the death defining screams. "You don't remember?" Tai answered them. "Well of course you don't..." He pointed to Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei and Ken. "It's the first time they digivolved," Sora announced.

"Precisely!" Izzy responded, "How could we forget?" Mimi suggested in a _duh_ fashion. "Oh yeah, I remember," Joe said, thinking of how afraid he used to be. "Yea, that's great and all, but have we figured any of **_this _**out yet?" Yolei announced now that the sound of screaming was out of her head.

"I think we should get back to the digimon," Cody protested. "I agree with Cody," Ken said shyly. "I think we should spilt up into groups of..." Davis stopped and counted everybody. "There's twelve of us, so..." Izzy showed to be much smarter than Davis. "Groups of four?" Yolei suggested. "That's great, who's with who?" Matt asked, immediately looking at Tai. He quickly turned away when he saw that Tai was turning his head to look at him._'Wait, why is he looking at me?'_ Matt questioned but ignored it.

After much bickering, the groups were assembled as so: **(1)** Kari, Tai, Ken, and Izzy, **(2) **Davis, Sora, Cody, and Joe, **(3) **Matt, TK, Yolei, and Mimi. Off they went, each group in a different directions. "Make sure if there's trouble, contact through the digivice," Tai said before the groups parted.

* * *

"Well, were to Tai?" Kari asked her brother, reassured. Tai looked at Izzy, Izzy nodded. "The phone booths... But be careful, we encountered an evil-- black gear digimon here," Tai answered his sister remembering the black gears.

"The what?" Ken asked very confused. "Well, you see, after the digimon digivolved, we found phone booths, and it turned out Joe really freaked out wanting to go home, and then... the rest of the story unwinds," Izzy answered Ken's question remembering it like it was yesterday, and not many years ago.

* * *

"Joe, where are we going?" Cody asked, his curiosity starting to wonder about the whole situation. "I'm not sure, Sora?" Joe looked at the red head, knowing she was self confident. "Were fate takes us, I guess," Sora said following no path, just a simple _oh, I remember this, there's that _kinda thing. "What!" Davis asked dumbfounded, "No, that's stupid," he said stopping her from going further into the place he had no idea about. "I'm not gonna die because you think fate is smarter than me..." He passed knowing what everyone was thinking. Fate... probably is smarter than Davis.

"Davis, just let her lead the way," Joe said sticking up for Sora. "Yes, Joe's right, Davis, they know it around, a lot better than the either of us..." Cody said, his eyes on Davis, hoping it would persuade him. It must've worked because Davis moved and headed towards wherever they were headed.

* * *

"Matt, do you hear that?" Yolei asked stopping.

"Hey Matt, isn't that your..." Mimi cut herself off at the sound of the sweet music. "Harmonica," TK answered remembering the sweet sound and where that lead Matt to play in his band. Yolei looked at everybody, "What in the fu--rock are you all talkin about?" She said trying so hard not to use fuck. She was trying to stop the use of the 'F' word, but she rarely cussed. OK, she rarely used any other cuss words, fuck was by far her favorite.

"Come on," Matt answered not responding to Yolei's question. The three of them followed Matt to the river, or pond, bank where the music had come from. "Ya know what Matt..." TK said turning away from the bank. "What?" Matt asked remembering the good times he had with that harmonica. "This _trip _is bringing back so many good memories..." Mimi nodded listening to the music.

"Let's sit down and figure out what way to go," TK suggested sitting, listening. Mimi and Matt agreed, they sat. Yolei just gave whatever shrug and sat beside them. Before they knew it, they started to drift asleep, slowly, almost... Finally they fell asleep, the sweet music singing through their ears.

* * *

Remembering nothing, Tai's eyes popped open, were he was; he didn't recognize anything... That was except for the blond leaning on his shoulder. He shock him lightly, enjoying the warmth that Matt gave, the chills of happiness that traveled up his spine.

"Hey, Matt... Yamato, wake up," he continued shaking Matt until finally, he woke. Matt saw the position and then felt his face heat up. He got up and turned away not wanting the brunette to see his face flush... "Where are we...? And wait, how'd I get here?" Matt turned back around to see Tai standing brushing himself off. "Tell you the truth Yama... I have no idea"...

* * *

Ken blinked numerous times before realizing he was no longer with his group. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

"I don't know, but, you're with me..." Davis was behind Ken looking at his surroundings wondering where the hell they were.

"How did you get here?" Ken turned around looking at Davis. "Not sure the last thing I remember was Sora, I was nagging about something..." There was silence, guess we should go find the others," Davis finally said, "Well, we're off to see the wizard... in this case, Wizardmon, but really the gang..." Davis lost himself in confusion but started to walk anyways. "Hey, Davis wait up," Ken ran up to Davis, his face became slightly pink.

"Where'd you get that wizard thing?" He asked still trying to figure where he'd heard it. "I dunno, some American movie I think," Davis suggested his shoulders moving on.

Then all of a sudden, Davis tripped over a tree, log, and fell flat on his face. Then not knowing what happened, Ken did the same thing landing directly on Davis. "..." Both were silent, waiting for the other to say something. But instead of saying something, the stared into each others eyes...

* * *

Mimi just sat there, looking at Izzy, he was unconscious. "What should I do?" she asked herself aloud. "I should tell him how I feel or give him a hint..." Mimi just kept rambling trying to figure it out when Izzy opened his eyes. He squinted first... "Hey Mimi, what are you talking about?" he finally asked realizing it was her.

He looked around not noticing Mimi's red blush. There were trees everywhere. There didn't seem to be anything but trees for miles on end.

"How'd I get here?" he looked at Mimi now noticing her fading blush, and in return he gave a little smile... And a big blush. Mimi shrugged seeing him blush, then it struck in her head... HE LIKES ME!

Not long after they'd decided to journey through he woods to find the others. "Wow, this is some whacked out stuff... Even for the digital world," Mimi said seeing some very unusual thing: pink monkeys with frog legs and a poodle's tail, a giraffe with a short neck, purple polka dots and six legs, this along with many strange creatures. "I don't remember seeing anything like this in the digi worl..." Izzy trailed off, agreeing with Mimi...

* * *

"Where are we?" Kari asked turning to who she thought was Tai.

"Hey I remember this place, I think," TK turned and found Kari staring at him, confusion in her eyes. "Umm..." Kari tried to remember what happened, but failed miserably. She shock her head, "We should probably go find my brother, I mean I have no idea where we are..."

"Well, you know as much as I do at this point," TK answered looking in every direction. _'I can't be here to long... I know if I stay with TK for this long... I'll start pouring my feelings out...' _Kari thought to herself, "Let's go," She started walking, but was stopped abruptly.

TK had grabbed her wrist, he had a gentle grip, "We need to talk. Kari... There's been something I've been feeling for a long time... And, now's not the perfect time, but..." TK stopped and let go. "Never mind..." He said knowing he should've said anything to begin with. " Hey TK," Kari said... Went TK looked up, his eyes meet Kari's and she leaned in for a kiss...

* * *

Serenity: Okay, it's long, sorta, I was gonna make it longer but I... didn't want to. I'm sorry I'm sooooo lazy, I tried I really did. I think this is one of the longest things I've ever written. Or at least in one session. Please Review! (Hey I updated this chap a lil!)  
Matt: Yea, u made her work for a long time she deserves--... Tai!  
Tai: Hey Matt, wat were u sayin? O, REVIEW! for serenity's sake!  
Serenity: God I'm not important enough 4 u 2 capitalize my name!  
Tai: Umm... Ya! Or No... U're not important!  
Serenity: Be nice 2 me, I'm the one who creates what u say & do... dun dun dun  
Matt: Haha, u got in trouble!  
Serenity: Hey! U r both really hott & all but shut it! U've read, now review! (Sorry bout errors--") 


	3. A Lil Fliting, & Major Sneak Attacks!

Serenity: Hey y'all! Well, I'm lazy, I'm sorry but I can't think of anything to write, my brains dead, if you please forgive me:( But I'll try, summer's started! That's awesome... And I will try & update :D Oh, before I forget, the couples will be... Taito (Matt & Tai) Daiken (Davis & Ken) Kimomi (Izzy & Mimi Gotta check spelling) Takari (Tk & Kari) and Sora & Joe... wat's their fancy couple name? -shrugs- She's not important to me! Always! Here's the third chap of digimon!

Disclaimer: Nope! No way Digimon could ever be mine... but the plot is :P

* * *

**Love in the Waked Out Woods  
Chapter Three: A lil flirting, & Major Sneak Attacks!  
**By: Serenity Takaishi

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey... Sora... We have a problem!" Joe yelled at the top of his lungs looking back. Sora turned around to face Joe and also realized Davis and Cody were gone. "Hey, Joe, where'd they go?" Joe's eyes widen with panic, "I DON'T KNOW!" He screamed starting to pace.

"Calm down..." Sora said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find them... And if we don't they're bound to run into the others. So chill," Sora smiled at Joe, causing him to lighten up. "Besides Davis is a leader--- somewhat of a leader," This caused her to giggle and Joe to laugh.

"Alright then..." Sora turned back around to face the trees, "What are we going to do? Go search for them or---"

She was cut off by Joe, he grabbed her wrist, "Sora..." Sora turned to face him once again. She noticed he had his head down, as if he was afraid. "Yes Joe?" She asked after a few minutes. "Thank you... For always being there and... caring about others more then yourself..."

There was silence when out of no where, Joe pulled her into a hug. Sora didn't mind, she'd been waiting a long time for this... But still, she was a bit surprised at his courage.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Holy fuc--- WOW!" Yolei corrected herself. "How did I get here?" She asked no one looking around. "Hey where's that harmonica thingy majig?" She almost yelled not noticing her loudness, so Cody interrupted her.

"Umm, Yolei, you really mustn't yell, I'm right here... No need," Cody said in his _little dude-big dude _voice.

"Whoa! Cody?" She asked after jumping back from the scare. "Where'd you come from?" "I'm not sure... One moment I'm with Davis' whining then I'm here with your yelling," Cody answered giving her the look.

"Sorry... But wait, not the point," She told him, confusing herself. "This is not good, I don't know were we are or how to get out..." There was a little panic detected in her voice while she looked around, in hopes to find some clue to their where-a-bouts. "It's alright," Cody said, taking out a compass, "We'll just try and find the others." "Perfecto! Wait, how's a compass gonna help?" She asked sitting down.

"..." There was silence from our little friend, "I don't know... But it aws to do somethi--" Cody was cut off by this giant bird. "Oh my GOD!" Yolei yelled, afraid of the giant bird thing that just flew over their heads.

"KAAWWWA" "That is a very big bird Cody said, his eyes growing watching it fly past.

"That's go follow it!" Yolei grabbed Cody's wrist and pulled him the way the bird flew.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

"This doesn't seem familiar..." Tai got up and started searching around, "What in the hell?"

"Tai, what is this? I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto..." Matt said tilting his head examine a tree. It was orange with purple strips and pink spots. He shook his head and looked back at Tai, he had a confused look on his face.

"What?" Matt asked tilting his head again. "What about Kansas? Isn't that in the United States?" Tai asked about Matt's previous comment.Matt smiled then started to giggle... Then laugh. _'He's cute when he laughs... no way him and me will ever be...'_ Tai sighed at his thought and what he'll never have then thought about what Matt said.

"Alight, what?" Tai finally asked seeing that Matt had calmed down. "You," He said still on the giggly side. "It's from a movie... you know that American one?" Matt walked up to Tai and putt his hand on his head to scatter his hair.

"No idea," Tai asked really, really lost. "It called The Wizard of Oz..." Matt said staring into his chocolate eyes. Tai staring back shook his head and shrugged. "You dork," Matt said his voice becoming soft... them both leaning in.

"I've known you forever... and I think you're the dork," Tai said not realizing the were both leaning in.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

"Hey Ken... can you?" Davis tried not to look in his eyes, but he couldn't resist. "Sorry Davis..." Ken said trying to get up, but when he got up it seemed something -or someone- pulled his ankles causing him to trip again, this time his nose touched Davis'.

Ken opened his mouth to apologize, but Davis put a finger over his lips. "Don't even say sorry... You don't need to apologize for everything. " Davis removed his finger and helped Ken up and he pulled himself up. Of course they were on their knees, facing each other.

"You need to learn that everything you do doesn't need a I'm sorry," Davis started. "But--" Ken was cut off by Davis' finger once again, "No, you need to loosen up a little, you're not the emperor anymore, and it's in the past," Davis put his arm across Ken's shoulder, causing him to blush. "Just do with the flow, forget some stuff sometimes and..." He paused for a minute not knowing what to say next.

"And?" Ken asked knowing that he'd forgotten what he was going to say or what to say next. "And... that's it!" Davis smiled to himself thinking he did a good job. "You forgot didn't you?" Ken asked smiling at his over confidence. "No!" Davis said sarcastically. "Daisuke?" Ken asked seriously. "No really, I never had anything to say!" He said turning to Ken's eyes, they seemed to have lightened up and full of fun. Ken laughed and playfully pushed Davis. Davis wasn't laughing, he didn't get what was so funny.

"Wait, did what I say even make since?" Davis asked trying to remember what he said. That just made Ken laugh even harder. "What!" Davis asked lost on everything at this point.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

"I'm hungry," Mimi started to whine. "I can't do anything, unless you wanna eat my computer, or these weird looking bananas," Izzy pointed to a orange tree with pink strips, yellow, blue, and white leaves, and it had bunches of bananas. Of course the bananas were pink, but that didn't stop Mimi. "Hey! Yea! They're even my favorite color!" Mimi reached for the bananas, but it didn't seem to of so well. "No! I'm starving, and I can't reach them!" Mimi cried jumping for them.

"Do you want some help?" Izzy asked walking up to her. "You're only like two inches taller than me, what can you do to help?" Mimi asked still a little anger remembering when Izzy grew taller.

Lost in her thought she didn't realize what was happing down on earth--- umm... where ever they are. Izzy was right behind her, leaning against her and she finally realized it when he got the bananas. She didn't even think about blushing, she knew she wasn't, but her smile as long as the grand canyon would've given it away. Izzy handed her the tropical fruits and was meet by her grin. He couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks Izzy!" Mimi threw her arms around her -soon to be- man. "Umm... y... you...your welcome," Izzy stuttered not knowing what to do in this situation. Mimi shook her head and broke away, she looked into his eyes, noticing his face the color of the bananas... "You know what Izzy," She waited for his answer. "Wh... what?" He asked almost afraid to know. "Your face, is turning my favorite color," she whispered into his ear. Izzy's eyes widened then returned to normal, his face started to return to normal, _'This is good:) Now... what's the next step?'_ Izzy thought to himself while he felt wait lift out of his hand.

Mimi took the fruit and started munching. "Wow, this is the best banana ever!" Mimi announced to the world. "Except..." She took another bite, "It really don't taste like a banana... More like a---" She was cut off by a tap at her right shoulder, she turned to her right to find nothing. But she turned back to find Izzy, right in front of her their noses touching. She could feel his breath, just breezing over her lips... Her heart started pounding, beating faster, faster...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

"KAWWWW!" It was the sound of a giant bird... maybe digimon. Tk and Kari both jumped hearing this frightful sound. Kari was breathing heavy at the excitement of the kiss then about having a heart attack. Tk too was breathing heavy, _'Damn it!'_ he yelled inside his mind. _'I was so close... until, whatever that was!'_

Kari could see the hurt/pain/disappointed look on Tk's face, so she decided to do him a favor. she walked up to him (he was sitting down with his head down) and tapped his head. "Hey Tj, you wanna try again?" But instead of waiting for an answer, Kari knelt down and planted one right on his lips, it would've lasted longer, but it was that bird again.

They broke apart afraid once again. "What in the hell is that?" Tk asked his heart pounding, his head over flowing with thoughts, and a smile of love on his face. "I have no clue," Kari said looking in the direction it came from, "But we're going to find out." She looked back at Tk, "Jeez, Tai much," He said with a playful grin. "I did have to live with him for 14 years," Kari said grinning back.

So off they went, toward that bird thing. "Hey Kari?" Tk asked a little hint of sadness in his voice. "Why'd you call me Tj?" "I thought by now... You'd miss Davis... Especially now," Kari stuck out her tongue as Tk started to catch up with her. Tk started poking her and then tickling her...

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

"Finally!" Palmon screamed, "It took them a while, but the got it," a young man known as Genai (spelling? I'm not ever good with this stuff--") said. "Soon," Agumon started, "They should all hear the sound, and they hopefully will come," He looked at all his digital friends. "This was an awesome idea Agumon!" Gabumon said patting him on the back. "Yes, except poor Yolei and Cody," Hawkmon said a bit sad. "They'll find who they're meant to be with soon, very soon..."Genai announced to himself out loud. All 12 digimon turned there heads towards him. "Opps, did I say that out loud?" -everyone sweatdrops-

* * *

**):3 Author's Note C:(>**

Serenity: Well, it was long sorta! Well, anyway, I know this is a bit rushed, but I wanna re-post my A Night to Remember: A GT Fic! So I have to get done with one:) So please review... oh and if anyone---everyone knows--- Joe's digimon---  
Joe: How do you not know, everyone knows!  
Me: I know---  
Sora: Wow, I thought everyone knew that!  
Me: I just---  
Keo: She knows, but she forgot... Bad memory... But even I know that!  
TK: You've read, now review!  
Mimi: Hey did you guys try the bananas? They delicious! serenity?  
Me: No thanks, I'm not a bana--- You didn't capitalize my name either! God, you guy are gonna die in the next chap!  
Matt: But... You always say- you can't hate the hott!  
Me: Am I drooling?

Please REVIEW! Click the go button and wala! Please, reveiw! Even if you're hatin it! Tell me a way to fix it ;P Love ya!

**  
**


	4. A Slight Explanation

Serenity: Welcome! Back! It's great to see I have fans... -silence- Or digimon has fans -cheers- Yea, you guys are real sweet! Anyways, like I said before this is slightly rushed, and if I ever want to re-write it I will, but I've decided to make a digimon haiku:) Awesome idea huh? Oh, and sorry it took a while, I've been on Gaia online, man it's addictive!Anywa---  
Keo: Read, and please reveiw to tell Serenity wat she did wrong!

_...Dedicated to...  
_Saphire Dragoness  
You are so cool, and thanks for the view! I'm glad  
we got to talk the other day! I hope you like this chap!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or do I?

* * *

**Love In the Wacked Out Woods  
Chapter Four: A Slight Explanation  
**By: Serenity Takaishi

"Wait Gomamon! They have to kiss first!" Beomon slapped the controler out of the cute digimon's hands.

"She has a point," Gatomon said playing go fish with Agumon and Gabumon. "If you let that giant bird thing swack now, no one's gonna do anything." She finished matchin a pair, after picking up a fish. "I still don't get why they call it go fish if we don't get to eat the fish," Gatomon whinned under her breath.

"If it makes you feel better Gatomon," Genai spoke up, hearing her complain, "We'll make some fish a little later, we'll have sushi when they're done." He empithized done meanig when the DD were all done making out of whatever else!

"Gomamon! I thought Beomon told you to stop that, see, look at what you did!" Patamon pointed to the mini tvs on the wall, showing every part of this new world they found.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"..." Sora was silent then broke away, missing the warmth in his arms. She opened her mouth once again, but silenced by Joe's hand.

"Listen, Sora,..." Joe stapped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something; ever scince the day we meant, I sort of liked you, and I never had the courage to tell you. Until now, and I don't know why I decided to talk but it must be the new place and being alone! I thought you'd turn me down and I love you and this is all one subject, but I seem to be changing it and I wish I hadn't told you cause if you say no then we might not get to be friends and---" Joe was cut off his one breath by Sora's lips. (A/N: Ewwwww! I hate her, I'm sorry but for some reason, I wish she'd die!)

Slightly after their lips met, Joe broke away. And left a confused look on Sora's face. "What?" She asked thinking he didn't mean what he said. "I needed to breath! I was saying all that in one breath..." Joe took a deep breath then sighed.

"I shouldn't do that, it's not healthy. He sighed again, and sat down on the ground...

"KAWWWW!" There it was again that toutured sounding bird, it was headed north, towards what looked like a waterfall.

"Hey, I think that bird wants us to follow it!" Sora said noticing the circle movementsit made, and how it slowed down right above them.

"How would you know, are you some kind of bird expert?" Joe asked getting up. It was ovious to Sora that he didn't want to follow it, most likly becouse he was scarred, but, still...

"Well, sorta, Beomon is a bird type digimon," She turned back to Joe, then to the bird again. "Let's go," She motioned her hand forwards for him to follow...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I didn't mess it up to much..." Gomamon said looking away from the mini tv screen. "They did something, so I can't be blamed," he turned back around and stuck his touinge out at his loyal compains.

"Well, anyway--" Genai spoke yp just to be cut off be Agumon. "Hey, look!"

Everyone turned their heads away from Gomamon, and found themselves looking at Davis and Ken...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Where do ya think the others are?" Davis asked laying back, his hands behind his head.

Ken, still sitting against teh log shrugged, "I'm not sure, but sitting here's not going to find them." he wasn't listening to himself, but staring off into space thinking.

Surprised by his slight rudeness, Davis got up and looked at him. "Ken?" He asked, seeing the weird look on his face. "Are ya ok? Woho, Ken? Ken!" He finally screamed. Ken though, didn't movce, he just thought and thought...

_Well, what do I do now, I missed my chance when I fell on him... And I sure can't tell him, what am I suposed to do? Tell him, forget about it, hint around to it? God, loves confusing!_ Davis' head tilted at Ken next move, he laid his head on his knees. _If I told him, fine, alright I told him, but would it ruin our friendship, I can't and..._

Davis, was getting concerned, so he shook him, Ken didn't appear to be coming out of his thinking coma anytime soon. _Ken? Come on, what wrong!_ Davis was reall scared now. He sighed and put his head down.

A few minutes later, he lifted it back up and was met with Ken's eyes. Surprised by his suddenness, he opened his mouth to say something but his lips were suddenly attached with Ken's.

Davis was in shock, but when he finally realized what was happening, he became relaxed. He kissed back, happy-no-over excited, that Ken did something to prove he liked Davis as much as Davis liked him.

Getting more into it, Davis wrapped his arms around Ken's waist, while Ken's hands went to Davis' neck. Not before long, Ken was running his hands through Davis' hair.To return the favor, Davis slightly lifted Ken's shirt up and gliudecd his fingers up and down his spine. At the touch of Davis' hand, Ken shivered, it sent goosebumps up and down his spine.

Breaking away, Ken looked deep in Davis' eyes. That's when it hit him that Davis enjoyed it and has always benn wanting it... Davis looking back, smiled and pecked him on the lips once more before getting up. Ken watched as the google boy stood and turned to face the way they'd previosly came from.

Turning back around, Davis reached his hand down to help Ken get up. "Come on Ken," Davis gave a warm smile, pleased with the day.

Recieving the smile, and giving one of his own, Ken grabbed Davis' hand and pulled himself up. "Thanks," He said wipping himself off. "Where are we going?" He looked up in hopes that Davis might have a clue.

"I have a feeling we should go the way we were coming from..." Davis paused for a minute, then jolted away in a run.

"Davis!" Ken yelled after him, jumping over the log that started all this. Ken suddenly felt tears in his eyes, so he stopped and watched Davis run off. "What the fuck Davis?" He yelled into the air, trying to hold his tears back. Whipping his eyes he sat down. "Dumb ass fuck, what's wrong with him?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"What's going on!" Veemon asked watching Davis run off into the woods.

"I don't know," Wormmon answered, watchinf Ken sit on the ground. "But we didn't plan this, poor Ken."

"Genai! This is bad!" All twelve digimon loked at each other then Genai.

"Especially scince Ken said Yolei's favorite word," Hawkmon looked at the screen again, seeing Ken wipe away the tears.

"What's going on?"Gobumnon too was looking at Ken...

"Shhh!" Genai tried to speak over all of them, now he tried to settel them down. "To tell you the truth, I don't know," Genai shoock his head in disbelief resting it in his hand.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

..."No idea," Tai asked really, really lost. "It called The Wizard of Oz..." Matt said staring into his chocolate eyes. Tai staring back shook his head and shrugged. "You dork," Matt said his voice becoming soft... them both leaning in. **(1)**_  
_  
"I've known you forever... and I think you're the dork," Tai said not realizing the were both leaning in. Matt smirked and slowly, they came closer together. **(1)**

Only a millimeter apart, Tai grabbed Matt's waist and pulled him in. Letting out a sigh of relief, Matt kissed back, finally, his dream come true.

With every second that went by, they got more passionate, and they kept backing up. (Don't ask) Until they hit that orange tree. That's when Matt broke away and looked into tai's eyes, he saw joy, but it was hinted with dissapointment. Matt smiled, followed by a giggle.

"Tai," He said, placing a kiss on his lips once more. "You are so adorable," Matt ruffled his hair smiling wider.

"Gee thanks," Tai rolled his eyes and poked Matt in the stomach. "No problem," Matt knew that was going to bring his downfall, but didn't mind. Tai narrowed his eyes in warning to Matt that he'd better run now. Getting the glare, Matt gave it back. Tai jumped for Matt, but, Matt dodged it and took off in hopes Tai would catch him.

"He, come on Tai, you gotta be faster than that," Matt laughed and looked at Tai, a few feet behind. "Soccor star, hurry it up!" Matt ran faster, and he heard Tai sigh.

"Alright," Matt stoppedand turned around. "I'll let you get me, seeing as you're so slow," Matt giggled.

"How is it, you're faster than me?" Tai asked stepping in front of Matt. "I mean..." Matt just gave him a don't say anything stupid, or you'll regret it look. Tilting his head back Tai looked at the sky, it was becoming grey. "Yes," Matt finally broke the silence, wanting an answer to I mean...

"No," Tai looked back at Matt and smirked. Matt just arched an eyebrow. "Well, if I say what I'm thinking, then you'll find a way to turn it badly," Tai explained, knowing Matt would do just that.

Matt just smiled, glad his Tai was smart enought o figer that out. "Well, I won't get mad, so just tell me," Matt suggested.

"Dude, Matt, you're lying. You will get mad..." Tai paused for a minute, _Should I have called him dude?_

"Come on Tai, please, and I swear I won't get mad," Matt gave him the puppy dog pout and moved closer. "Besides," he narrowed his eyes, in a loving matter. "Why would you care if I got mad at you?"

There was a long silence between them, Tai about to addmit the biggest secret of his life and Matt awaiting an answer. (He was too, about to spill.)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hey, Cody..." Yolei watched the unusal bird fly out of sight.

"Yes?" Cody looked at Yolei wondering what6 that was.

"Let's follow it!" Yolei grabbed Cody's arm and ran the direction the giant bird had flown.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"TK! Problem!" Kari yelled sinking quickly.

"Yea I know, but there's nothing I can do," Tk tried to wrigle free, but failed.

The two were walking when they stepped in quicke sand, or what seemed like it. They were sinking fastand the didn't know what to do.

"Where's Tai when ou need him?" Kaire asked her self giving up. A sad look on her face.

"He's probably making out with M--- never mind," Tk turned away from from Kari's look, while trying to fught back the laugh. A big smile came across Kari's face and she giggled.

"Do you really think they told each other how they feel?" Kari asked doutful of her brother and Matt.

"Well, ya know what I think?" Tk asked turning back around. "That they shouldn't tell us things, they always do that." He saidthrowing his arms in the air.

"I know, they should be telling each other, but it's fyun knowing some things," A slightl evil grin came acroos her face.

"Yea, but you'd never use it against them," Tk grinned knowing Kari was sweet and very secretive.

"Oh really?" Kari asked crossing her arms, and sinking to where her hips met her waist. "I could so black mail Tai... Or at least tell teh world," she tried, sticking up for herself. Tk's smiled warmed her heart and she had forgotten she was sinking.

"Well, no, you wouldn't. You're too nice... And that's what I like about you," A pink shade came across his face. "Like when Davis is xflirting with you, you never do anything, you're kind about it."

"You wouldn't spill either," Kari accussed, glad of the coplament.

"Oh, but I'm not as nice as you, so I could a lot eaiser," A smirk apeared on Tk's face, his eyes narrowing. By now, they were both about to their elbows in the goopy sand stuff.

"Sure," Kari rolled her eyes.

"Hm," Tk asked himself. "Maybe we can leave this to another day and figure out how to get out of this stff," He suggested.

"Yea, good idea--" Kari was cut off by a feline's voice.

"So you two are together, so me and Patamon will help," Gatomon smiled and digivoled. Patamon who was right beside her, too digivoled.

Angemon pulled Tk up and Angewomon got Kari. They flew a few yards when they finally put them down. And as soon as they hit the ground Tk and Kari turned to them.

"Explain," They said together.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mimi took the fruit and started munching. "Wow, this is the best banana ever!" Mimi announced to the world. "Except..." She took another bite, "It really don't taste like a banana... More like a---" She was cut off by a tap at her right shoulder, she turned to her right to find nothing. But she turned back to find Izzy, right in front of her their noses touching. She could feel his breath, just breezing over her lips... Her heart started pounding, beating faster, faster... **(1) **

As if in slow motion, they kissed and to Izzy, it seemed like an eternity. But when they broke apart, Mimi was disapointed and it only seemed like a hundreth of a second.

"Izzy, I've always wanted to do that," Mimi confessed looking him in the eyes.

"Me too," Izzy smiled kissing her again.

Mimi, not want to break away, did. "I think our session can hold off, we need to find the others," She said, her eyes glowing with love and excitmeant.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Izzy felt her forhead. "You actually want to go walking around in heat to look for the others?" Izzy questioned being sacastic, but serious.

Mimi stuck out her tounge and swatted at Izzy's hand. "I'm fine, come on," She grabbed his hand and dragged him forwards.

When she let go, sure enough he was beside her, but this time, he intersected his hand with hers...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Are we gonna get all of them?" Tentamon asked Genai, looking away from the screen.

"Not yet, Gatomon and Patamon had to go to save them, but we need to find Davis..."

So all the digimon eagerly awaited...

**TBC...

* * *

**

**:-:-:Authoress Note:-:-:**

Serenity: Hey, I hope you liked it, it took a while to update, but it's here!  
Ken: What? Davis?  
Keo: It's ok, Ren will fix it. -hugs ken-  
Serenity: -thiking- OMG! He called me Ren! He likes me more then he lets on... -laghs miniecly- -unthinking- Yea Ken, I'll fix it.  
Sora: I love Jo---  
Me: Shut up skank! I hate you, you're so luckly you're in this fic! -pounds her head witha mallet- Anyways--  
Matt: Is Tai gonna say it! I can't wait for next chapter! Please update soon!  
Me: Alright! Everyone chill! You've read, now review!

**(1) From last chap!**

P.S. I'll fix spelling errors later! My computer's being Gay!


	5. A Power Returns Part I

Serenity: Hi, sorry for the long wait! My mom & the computer & don't ask! Plus, I have some ideas for new stories, read em, I think I posted some:p Anways--  
Keo: Read on, and don't listen to the rambling idiot known as Serenity!  
Serenity: Shut up! Anyways, this is hopefully gonna be just Davis & Ken, but I don't know ? And if y'all like this chap if it turned out the way I plan, I may start doing it more often! Alright I'll shut up for now!

_...Dedicated to...  
_JyouraKoumi  
Thanks for all the views! You always seem to like it but  
sometimes I have no idea what you're saying: ) Lyl!

* * *

**Love In the Wacked Out Woods  
Chapter Five: A Power Returns I  
**By: Yours Truly

"I have a feeling we should go the way we were coming from..." Davis paused for a minute, then jolted away in a run.

"Davis!" Ken yelled after him, jumping over the log that started all this. Ken suddenly felt tears in his eyes, so he stopped and watched Davis run off. "What the fuck Davis?" He yelled into the air, trying to hold his tears back. Whipping his eyes he sat down. "Dumb ass fuck, what's wrong with him?"

Ken got up wondering what had caused Davis to just up and run. Was it a game, or was there something loose in his head? Whatever seemed to take over him did not impress Ken, it had made him furious.

"What happened?" Ken was still in shock, wondering whether or not to run after him... if he truly cared would he go, or would he let Davis go to where ever, with whom ever, doing god knows what. "I may regret this, but I care to much!" Ken said, a little upset he decided to follow. Blinking back tears, Ken crawled over the log that started it all, and went down the trail.

"I can't believe this! I bet if I hadn't kissed him, this would've never happened. And if this never happened I wouldn't be feeling this way right now!" Ken looked down the pathway, wondering if his lover had stopped or slowed down, nothing, well, nothing he could see. "I wouldn't feel betrayed, hurt, decided by all my emotions... But then again... if I'd never met Davis, I would've lived in pain, and I would've been defeated, and broken and I may not have been here today. This is bad... but all in all, they say love conquers all--" Ken paused his rambling for a second, he turned around quickly, feeling as though he'd been being watched, but there was no sign of anyone, or anything. Taking a deep sigh, Ken continued on his journey, and his conversation.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Davis, come on!" A voice inside Davis' head commanded. "Keep going!" It screamed, sensing he was slowing down.

"K...Ke..ken..." Davis just managed to say feeling in his stomach telling him something awful was about to happen.

"Silence!" The voice yelled causing Davis to fall to his knees. A strong piercing jolt came in his back, he couldn't believe the pain. It was as if someone had whacked him with a wipe or a cane. "Now, keep going! I never commanded you to stop!" There he was again, this time Davis felt someone controlling his insides, and against his will, he bolted off again, down the dirt road, making turns and twists, he was completely clueless.

"Now, stop!" The voice demanded and Davis obeyed, he was thankful they had come to a hault. "Walk," the voice seemed to be less mad, but in a sense, Davis could feel the power he controlled, the madness that lie in his mind, the darkness in his soul.

Davis looked around wondering where he should go, he spotted some stairs a few yards away, slowly, he walked up to them, he was afraid of what was going to happen next. "What are you waiting for!" Came the voice once more.

"I know that voice!" Davis shouted with triumph and curiosity. But as he thought about it more and more, and why he would do something so horrible, he became dizzy, he wasn't able to focus, he rubbed his temples, a headache was coming on, but when he looked down, he didn't feel right he didn't feel the same... He wasn't him.

"Yes!" Davis yelled, rubbing over his hands and his hair. "Now, I'm back! Again, but this time no one can stop me! I don't have that whimp's heart anymore!" Davis continued to walk up the stairs, but as I said before it wasn't Davis- Davis. More of an impostor, a controller, someone we all know had possessed his mind.

"I never imagined that this would happen, muhaha! There must be some reason behind this, otherwise it makes--" He cut himself off knowing the reason why he now owned a body, and was back in the real world. "Of course, well then Davis," He stopped and looked at his hands, "I thank you, because it's because of you I'm here now!" Davis' voice became more and more evil with every word he said.

"Now, back to business, I've been gone a while, and I have a lot of work to do," With narrowed eyes and hatred in his deep **1** eyes, he continued up the extremely long stairs. "What to do first, maybe- no- howabout- no- what should I start my retu--" He was cut off by Davis, he was trying to escape, or his mind was trying to break the possessive hold it was under. Leaning against the wall, making sure he didn't fall back, the dark haired boy pushed away Davis, hoping that once he began it would trap his mind forever.

"Listen you," He said, his voice bitter, "You'll stay in your place and you'll like it, you have no other choice!" He smirked evilly, and at last found himself at a door, he opened it and admired what he saw...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ah, Ken?" Wormon looked at the look in Ken's eyes, he hated seeing him like this. And Veemon, who was standing right behind him, wondered what Davis was doing.

"I think we should go find them, and see if they're alright," Veemon suggested listening to what Ken was saying.

"Okay," Wormon said looking away and sneaking out with Veemon.

"Maybe we should digivolve," Wormon suggested, "We would go faster."

"Good idea," Veemon said, getting ready.

"Veemon digivolve to--" Veemon was cut off by a voice behind them.

"What are you two doing?"Agumon asked his arms crossed.

-sweatdrop- "Well," Veemon started turning around. "Ya see we're just going for a walk, yea, he just some fresh air," Veemon lied rubbing the back of his head. (you know how they do)

"You can go help Ken," Agumon narrowed his eyes at the lame excuse, but granted them permission anyways. "And see what's up with Davis."

"Thanks Agumon," Veemon sounded like Davis, all triumphant.

"Thank you," Wormon chimed in with his appreciation.

"And I won't tell the others, but if they notice you're gone..." Agumon trailed off, just to find himself talking to no one. Veemon was dragging Wormon away. Shaking his head with a chuckle, Agumon went back inside.

"Alright, lets digivolve now," Veemon let go of his wormy friend and digivolved.

"Veemon digivolve to Exveemon!" Exveemon showed up and looked at Wormon, "Your turn," he said waiting patiently.

Wormon nodded, "Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!" Stingmon appeared and off they went, in hopes to find Ken, or Davis.

Finally, they saw Ken walking, quietly, they walked behind him. They suddenly dodged behind a tree when he turned around.

"Exveemon, what are we doing?" Stingmon asked wondering why the tree they'd hid behind was purple and orange with hearts on it.

"Okay, listen, you stay here with Ken band I'm going to find Davis, once I do, I'll come back," Exveemon whispered getting ready to run off.

"Why?" Stingmon asked now looking at the white tree with blue sequins as leaves.

"I'm a little afraid Ken might come after me for Davis' actions, see ya," Exveemon went off and left Stingmon wondering about this world and why they picked it.

"It would sure be nice to have some one to talk to," Ken said, realizing he'd been talking to himself a long while now. "But..." He stopped for a second, "I'd just complain to them as I am doing to myself," He shock his head in disapprovement and went on talking.

"Ah, Ken..." Stingmon mumbled from high in the air. He'd been listening to him for a few minutes and was surprised that he was talking as he was, and the fact that Ken didn't notice him shouted depressed.

"Ken!" Stingmon said from yards above the dark haired hottie. (yes I love him, he's so adorable!)

"Huh?" Ken asked looking up, a slight blush appeared on his face, "Stingmon? W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered the blush in his face becoming darker.

"Well..." Stingmon hesitated, he wondered if he should tell Ken what was going on, instead he changed the subject. "Why's your face red Ken?" he asked noticing it for the first time.

This caused Ken to become even darker. _'I wonder if he heard me talking about Davis?"_ he asked himself looking away from his digimon side kick. "Well," Ken said scatting the back of his head nervously, "Don't change the subject," he looked back up giving Stingmon a 'don't even' kind of glare.

"I thought I'd come and..." Stingmon thought for a moment, until changing the subject again. "Where's Davis?"

"How long have you been above me?" Ken redirected the question with his own.

"How long have you liked Davis?" Stingmon asked knowing the answer, but not wanting to answer Ken's question, so he asked another question.

This caused Ken to blush vigorously, "So did you hear what I was saying?" He asked knowing that would give it away, the fact that he liked Davis.

Finally giving up the question game Stingmon landed on the ground. "About twenty minutes, and yes," he said answering both questions.

"Well, then why'd you ask?" Ken crossed his arms trying to hide the anger and sadness in his eyes.

"He, well, let's not worry about that and go find Davis," Stingmon suggested knowing Ken wanted to cry.

"Alright," Ken turned around and started walking along side Stingmon. It felt slightly awkward for Stingmon, there was silence, Ken wouldn't talk like he had before.

"Ken?" Stingmon asked feeling the bad vibes coming from him. "You can talk..."

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Man, I sure hope Davis is alright," Exveemon bounced about a half a mile ahead of his two team mates. "And if he is, Ken is gonna kill him, I mean there is no reason for him to do that to Ken," This got him to thinking. "Davis is like that sometimes but not enough to really hurt someone, there has to be something wrong with him...We, created this world, so there may be stuff we don't know about... That's it, an evil power must have control of his mind!" Exveemon announced feeling sure that was it.

Feeling so right, he sped up in minutes, he approached a castle, "What's this?" He walked in and heard a mumble of evil laughter, it sounded like Davis.

"What?" He nearly shot not believing his ears. "Hey, that is Davis," He ran up the stairs and found a familiar face on the other side of the door.

"Davis!" He yelled running up and pulling him into a hug.

"NO!" Davis pushed him away, "How in the hell did you find me?" He asked in an evil and bitter voice.

"Dude, I was so right!" Exveemon said shaking his head, "Now, how to get him out?" He asked himself, when all of a sudden he DE-digivolved. "What the!"

"Yes, it's finally complete!" Davis said running up to the huge computer that was behind him. There was a picture of a tall black pointy thing.

"That's a control spire!" Veemon yelled realizing that in this world Ken's evilness, Kaiser, had somehow possessive Davis. "Where's Davis?" Veemon asked hoping Ken figured this problem out soon.

"Muhaha, he's right here," Kaiser pointed to his heart. "But soon enough, his mind will be gone... Forever!" He laughed manically, scaring Veemon.

"Now, I hope you've figured it out, but if you haven't, I'll give you a clue," A twisted and evil smile appeared on his face, and from behind him, there appeared a spiral, "Now, don't struggle!" He yelled grabbing Veemon.

"Vee-head but!" Veemon attacked escaping his grasp and running out the door.

"Ah, you imbecile!" Kaiser yelled watching him leave. "Well, you'll lead the others to me, so this will work out just fine," A smirk appeared across his face, his eyes narrowed as he plot his revenge.

"I have to find Ken!" Veemon said running out of the strange building.

After a few minute he collapsed, he was breathing hard. "Huh, note to self, don't run in one direction not stopping," He got up and started to wonder how far they were.

"Well, I left them about a mile, uh, I hope Stingmon gives him a lift," He started to walk in the direction he originally came from. (towards Ken) 'Grrrrr,' Veemon looked around, what had just growled, there it was again. This time he looked down, it was his stomach, "I'm hungry," he whined.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

"How much farther?" Ken whined, walking with his head down a look of hunger on his face. (you know that anime look, their faces are kind of blue and heir hair always covers up their face!)

"Huh?" Stingmon asked looking over at his partner. _'That is not like Ken, not at all... Huh? WAIT! Davis goes all... evil, while Ken is acting like Davis would... their insides, their souls almost got switched! But how?'_ Stingmon thought to himself for a minute then decided to mention it to Ken.

"Ken, I've figured it out," Ken looked up and found a serious look on Stingmon's face.

"Huh?" Ken asked confused.

"Your personalities got switched."

"What are you talking about?"

"Davis--"

"Who cares!" Ken cut Stingmon off and Stingmon noticed that nit was Davis, somewhat.

"See, you are acting like Davis, or his inner, which is the same as his outside, understand?" Stingmon asked hoping hew would understand.

"No,"

"Of course you don't this is Davis we're talking about," Stingmon said slapping his forehead. "So-" He was cut off by a strange feeling, then he de-digivolved, "What?" Wormon looked around.

"Uh-oh," Wormon said knowing what had happened. "A control spire must be up, the Digimon emperor must be possessing Davis," Wormon told himself, doubting Ken was listening.

"Cool, lets go kick some butt!" Ken said running forward.

"Ken! Wait,-- are you alright?" Wormon cased after him only to find he'd tripped. Over a little blue thing, "Veemon," Wormon greeted him, he was glad that his friend was alright, he'd become worried considering he found out that Davis was being control.

"Wormon, Davis, the Digimon emperor is controlling him!" Veemon said, over excited. (like traumatized kinda)

"I know, it's like he's possessed Ken too, he's acting like Davis!" Wormon said at super speed.

"We can't digivolve, there is a control spire near here." Veemon saw the look on Wormon's face.

"If Davis is inside Ken... Then maybe he can help you with the armor," Wormon had hatched an idea, and it might be crazy enough to work.

"Alright, Ken?" Veemon asked getting ready.

"I'll try, but it may not work. Digi armor energies!" Ken said hoping this would work, because something deep inside him knew this was going to be very bad.

"Veemon digivolve to- Flamdramon! The flames of courage!" Veemon had digivolved successfully, but he seemed different. Instead of being red and orange, he was black and grey...

* * *

Serenity: Well, was it to short, or bad, do you want me to stop making chaps about one character, c'mon ppl! I need some help here!  
Keo: It was good, I cant wait till the second part- or the next chappie!  
Serenity: OMG! Did Keo just say he liked it, am I in heaven? What did you do to Keo?  
Keo: Ren, this is me, jeez!  
Serenity: -faints-  
Keo: That's not good! -runs off-  
Matt: -rolls eyes- Well, I wasn't in this chap so, here I am!  
Tai: You've read now review! And Matt's really cute! 


	6. Together At Last

Serenity: Hello my devoted friends... not many, but hey! Alright, I updating, & it hasn't been a million years -grins-  
Keo: This chap isn't going to be like the last one, that was kinda gay!  
Serenity: Well, yea... sorry bout that -sweatdrops- it seemed like a good idea at the time!  
Keo: So on with the show!  
Serenity: Fic  
Keo: Whatever!

_...dedicated to...  
_Yamas (underscore) rock (underscore) Girl  
Thanks for being my friend & reviewing that  
one poem on FP it meant a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or it's characters:remialcsiD

* * *

**Love in The Wacked Out Woods  
Chapter Six: Together At Last  
**By: Serenity Kaiba

"Um? Where are we?" Sora looked at the storage building her and Joe stood in front of.

"...I don't know," Joe said examining the large spherical (half a ball) sticking out of the ground.

"SORA!" Biyomon shouted running up to Sora and hugging her legs.

"Biyomon," Sora hugged her back, "What are you doing here? I thought we needed to find-" Sora cut herself off and gave a narrowed glare to her digimon partner.

"It was a set up!" Gomamon said hoping up into Joe's arms. "We wanted to get all you guys together - and this is the only way we could do it!" He continued to explain.

Joe looked confused, "What?" He asked looking down at Gomamon then at Sora.

"Well, you see," Biyomon started. "We all knew who liked who -"

"And we decided to make this new world to bring you guys together," Gomamon finished.

Joe snorted and Sora giggled.

"What?" The two digimon asked together.

"Who's plan was it?" Sora continued to giggle, but managed to say that much.

"Everyone's!" The two digimon said synchronized.

"Hey Joe, Sora!" Kari yelled from behind them.

Joe and Sora turned around to find Gatomon, Kari, TK, and Patamon. "Hey there strangers!" Joe waved back at Kari.

"Guess you got caught together too," TK smiled reaching them

"Yea," Joe and Sora sighed together.

Kari looked at the digimon with a slight glare. "It was a little uncalled for but a good idea."

"Perfecto!" They all turned another direction and found Yolei and Cody walking up. And as they did Halkmon and Armidillomon came out of the funny shaped house.

"Wait, what?" Kari looked at the two, they couldn't be an 'item' could they?

"No," Gatomon answered the question as if reading Kari's mind.

"Hello everyone," Cody bowed relieved to see someone else.

Tentamon came speeding out of the building and seemed happy. "Izzy!" He saw Izzy and Mimi walking up, fingers laced.

"Palmon!" Mimi let go of Izzy and started running towards Tentamon.

"Mimi!" Palmon yelled back from behind Tentamon, she too was running - towards Izzy.

"Perfecto! So we're almost all here - but this doesn't make sense," Yolei looked around, she along with Mimi and Cody were confused. Izzy of course had, at some point in time, figured it all out.

The digimon sighed and explained this once more. After which Kari and TK looked around, their brothers were there.

"So," TK looked at Kari, and Kari looked at TK.

"Matt and Tai!" They said together, in cheerful voices.

"Aw, so sweet," Kari jumped for joy, it took them long enough.

"Finally," TK sounded relieved, he too was glad, Matt could stop talking about it.

There was silence, "Davis and Ken?" Everyone but Kari, TK, and Yolie asked.

"Yep!" Those three said smiles and grins on their faces.

"So were are they?" Once again silence, or until Gabumon and Agumon came out.

"The kiss," Agumon started, "They kissed and something in this world made their personalities switch..."

"And Davis couldn't control the evilness of the digimon emperor that was deep inside Ken," Gabumon finished walking out with Agumon.

"What about-" Kari and TK were cut off by the two 'all knowing' digimon advisor, Genai.

"They haven't come to the fact yet, they haven't admitted that they have feelings for each other yet." Genai looked at the digidestined children. "Well, they've kissed, but they don't know..."

"WHAT?" Kari looked at TK and almost fainted.

"You're kidding right?" TK asked looking away from Kari.

"Let's go, we're gonna go help them..." Kari said sighing.

"All of them," TK took in a deep breath this was unbelievable, how could they not admit it yet?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

There was silence, both digi boys hadn't said anything in the last ten minutes.

Tai thought about breaking the ice - but knew there was a chance that the kiss was a mistake, a chance that all that he'd ever loved was now lost...

Matt was also thinking the same thing - was it a lie, what am I supposed to do? This could all be a dream...

They continued to stare at each other, fear and rejection hidden in their eyes.

"Matt,"

"Tai,"

They said at the same time, both shutting up to listen to the other.

"You," The said together.

Both sighed, this was going to be hard.

There was another ten minutes of silence - neither of them were willing to admit it to each other, each afraid the other was just playing them on. This time, they both stared at the ground - they didn't want to look into the other's eyes - for they were afraid of love (please don't ask, I had to improvise!)

"Matt," TK said seeing his brother standing in the middle of trees.

"Tai," Kari sounded depressed, she saw him, standing in silence.

"Huh?" Matt and Tai looked up at the sounds of their names.

"You two are so hopeless," Kari said jogging up to them.

"How are you guys not doin-" TK was cut off by Kari's hand.

"Alright, I know surprising that they're not, but that it kinda TMI," Kari held her hand in front of TK's mouth.

"Alright, Tai, Matt, we need to go help Davis and Ken, so you guys need to help us and in doing so, you need to cooperate," TK said blushing from Kari's comment.

"Yea," Tai said putting on a false smile.

"Defiantly," Matt grinned, knowing Tai's was fake, but he had to compromise.

The trip to the castle was traveled with Tai and Matt being silent - they'd came but wouldn't talk to each other or anyone for that matter. But as they went on, their thoughts seemed to be getting more and more similar.

I love him, but I don't know if he loves me... Should I tell him? What was that kiss? Maybe he does like me... maybe we're meant to be together!

They'd arrived at the castle... Everyone was surprised, they saw a control spire; so they ran towards it. Almost all of them, Tai and Matt stayed there about to spill everything on their minds...

'Tai... Matt! You guys are so stupid! Why don't you just give up being so stubborn and accept the fact you are in love?' Kari thought, stopping to see her brother standing with Matt.

'Matt! Uh, I'm tired of hearing it, do you think Tai, well, maybe Tai... You seem to love him, so give in, let in flow through your body, your not being defeated... Your being transformed into something better, something deeper.' TK looked over to Kari, who had now stopped. He decided to see what she was looking at, and he was glad at what he saw.

'Maybe this was a bad idea!' Genai was out of breath, he was in a younger body, but still old. This was starting to wear him down. 'I thought that I had gotten rid of all the bugs, this isn't good, what if we can't get their personalities back in place? God, I need to be in better shape!'

'Tai,' Agumon sighed watching Tai struggle through this rough time. 'Maybe you should just let him in...'

'Matt,' Gabumon thought, he was standing beside Agumon, looking at the two try and work it out. 'You really need to let him in, this isn't going to work, you keep blocking the people you love out... Remember what happened last time? Don't let the darkness conquer you again.'

**...

* * *

**

**:-:Authoress' Note:-: **

Serenity Takaishi: Hey, I know short, but the second part of the power returns is next chappie! Alright -  
Keo: Did you like it? I hope so, cuz it was pretty hard writing this much we were a little-  
ST: We? Again with this, you wrote all the feelings between Matt & Tai & they were crap, member?  
Keo: You've read, now review on the crap chap Ren wrote -sticks out tongue-  
ST: You're dead -chases him-  
(listen, I have another e-mail address, in case anyone wants to e-mail me! It's on my profile page!)


	7. Too Much Chaos!

Ren: Well, yes, I know it's a miracle, right? Well, I'm back, hopefully sorry bout the long wait, this is chap-

Keo: Yes! we're back, -waves- hi everybody, thanks for the patenntientence! So on we go-  
Ren: Hey Keo, you wanna write, I'm so bummed & tired...  
Keo: -shocked look- YES!

* * *

**Love In the Wacked Out Woods  
Chapter Seven: Too Much Chaos!  
**By: Keo & Ren

Silence had over fell the two boys yet again, the other was to afraid to feel, or to say anything. So, there they stood, looking at the ground with the wind making the sound.

"Do you expect the air to do all the talking?" Matt asked looking up, his blue eyes saddened by Tai's slouched head.

"...No," Tai shook his head and cracked a smile. Even with Matt and him doing God knows what, they could still joke, be there. Have that friend fun, without interference - was that really possible?

"Matt - " Tai started ,shooting his head up. He stopped, Matt's eyes were a little red and he was standing with his back arched arms folding in the other. "You..." Tai trailed off, he hurt the man he loved the most, this wasn't going over well.

Matt whipped away at his eyes and tried to pretend nothing was wrong, he didn't want Tai to feel bad, in fact he wanted Tai to finish what he was going to previously say. But that's the way life is, always getting into something that leads to something else, which defeats the purpose of having that first thing to say. It's an endless chain of confusion.

"Yama, I'm sorry-" Tai tried to say sorry, but it didn't seem to go well with Matt snapping on him.

"No Tai! You can't do that! Just go on, what were you going to say?" Matt yelled tiring not to sound mad. "...If you don't there might be something else inside of me that's gonna snap..."

Taking a deep sigh, Ta held back his laughter, it was funny seeing Matt flip out like that. "Fine... I was just going to say that, if this effects are friendship then I never regret meeting you... and the time we had together was the greatest time of my life. I think we can still be friends, it's just the concern of -"

Matt went into a fit of giggles." Tai, you make it sound like you're ding," Matt said whipping his eyes, tears of laughter.

Tai's face was blank, he was confused, it wasn't that funny, he didn't think anything was funny. After all, he was trying to confuse his love. "Yama, chill." Tai watched as he calmed down, but still, he couldn't help but laugh. When Matt smiled, it brought joy to his world, so when he laughed, he wanted to take him into a hug and never let go.

"Sorry, as you were saying?" Matt straightened up. "Actually, I know what you were saying... You're saying you cherish our friendship and if our relationship doesn't work out, you still want to be close, best friends with no strings or anything from the past," Matt's voice had softened and got quieter as he went on.

There was another swipe of silence as the two turned their heads at the sound of about three people screaming.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ya know what?" Ken yelled, furious, we'll find a way to beat you, just wait. He was begging to sound more and more like Davis. Plus, he was tied to some post thing at the top of the strange castle. Wormon and Veemon sat beside him, squirming.

"What?" Davis asked a metrics grin across his face. He kept teasing, plotting, it was wonderful for him.

"You're so going down!" Ken's eyes lit up, fire was practically flaming from him ears.

"How?" With a goofy grin Davis turned around, ignoring other plots and threats against him. "I have my plan all figured out..." There was a short silence, for a second you could hear a pin drop, it seemed someone was fighting inside Davis to try and talk. "When all the other digidestined come to save you, they'll be trapped, because I have a new design for the dark spiral..."

Ken thought to himself, there had to be some way of stopping it, right, of course. _'If I could some how break the rope!' _He sure wasn't himself, if he had been, he would've noticed Veemon naming at the rope trying to escape.

"Wormon, when I get through, jump out down the stairs?" Veemon leaned over to whisper his plan to his fellow digimon.

Wormon nodded, this was their only chance to get help, and Ken wasn't being his usual self, so it was a little difficult.

"Hey, look at that Veemon," Wormon whispered pointing to the stairway door.

"It's..." Veemon was cut off by Davis who had heard them chatting and trying to escape.

"Quiet you fouls! Now that you've escaped though..." He trailed off looking at Ken on the floor, he looked so clueless, hopeless. _'Ken...' _The real Davis was trying to get through...

"What-" Ken was cut off by Davis against his lips, the urge had been there, but Davis came through and was trying to get rid of the evil in his head.

"I'm sorry Ken..."Davis trailed off, it seemed he was back to normal, as he collapsed on the floor.

"Davis?" Ken yelled checking his heart beat, it was normal, but he felt odd. "Wormon, get the other..." Ken fell beside Davis his arm overlapping his stomach. What a cute picture but what was that flaying above their heads?

"Hey!" TK said reaching the top floor, "I think they're alive..." He said sounding unsure.

"You think?" Kari asked walking up behind him.

"Yea..."

"Uh oh." Izzy looked at the two boys then everyone else. "This doesn't seem good."

"They're alive!" Joe annoyed checking their pulses and what not.

"Hey what's that! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mimi screamed seeing a Bee like animal hovering above them.

"What the?"

All the girls screamed and ran around in a panic, this wasn't good, a serious hell was about to break loose...

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-: **

Ren: So...? Yea, short & stupid, but I final posted something - or Keo...  
Keo: Does anyone know what that bee digimon is?  
Ren: Yea, I'm gonna look it up for the next chappie, but if you could tell me (hint!)  
Keo: Other than that, thanks for reading!  
Ren: Since we waited this much of you time, please just take a few more minutes to review! I love ya...


	8. Maybe It Was Just a Dream

Ren: Sorry, this took forever!  
Keo: Yearsh, this is gonna be the end &  
Ren: Last chappie!!!  
Keo: & no sequel... unless someone is willing to help write it with Ren!

_a/n: oh, sorry it's really short!_

DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE!!! NEVER WILL BE!!! --CRY-- SAD, I KNOW!!

* * *

**Love in The Wacked Out Woods  
Chapter Eight: Maybe It Was Just a Dream  
Serenity Takaishi**

"Mimi?" Izzy's voice attempted to break through her unconscious mind, but there was nothing, nothing but silence.

"What happened?" TK asked, still not getting why she suddenly collapsed.

Joe And Izzy looked up, they were unsure themselves, but still they had to put on an okay face. "Well," Joe began, "we think she'd been in this unknown world too long, so...

"It caused her body to malfunction!" Izzy finished blinking a few times, then holding his head up, he was too, beginning to become dizzy.

Kari eyed Izzy, it was obvious something was wrong, but her mind wasn't focusing right, she couldn't get TK off her mind, then, just as the word what's slipped out of her mouth, she fell back, in TK's arms. Drifting, slowly, falling into another dimension...

""Kari?!" TK gently lifted her down, placing her head against his chest. "Joe, Izzy, what's wrong?!" worry flashed in his eyes and thoughts of fear were finding their way through his mind; causing a major panic break out.

Sora walked up and felt Kari's forehead, "Joe... TK, she'll be fine, I just think that something is going around, all we need is some water, that'll defiantly help Mimi and Kari become well," Sora said, her voice calm and steady.

"What about Davis and Ken?" Izzy was leaning again the wall, still slightly dizzy when he realized that neither Davis nor Ken had moved from the spot in which they'd first fallen.

Joe looked at Kari, Mimi, then the boys, he was beginning to become very dizzy himself, but maybe for a different reason. Or not, once Joe stopped, he became very light headed and slowly began to fall to the ground, "S.. So, Sora," Joe managed to choke out before his head hit the ground.

"J-Joe..." Sora ran towards him, her voice became weak, until she couldn't stand on her own two feet, then, she tripped, landing hard on top of Joe.

Izzy was taking deep breaths, not being able to have a steady heart rate, nor a correct breathing pace. "Uh, Genai..." Away, he went, his mind, slowly passing into the realm in which the others had...

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Yama!! I love you!" Tai said, as he and his boyfriend ran to the tall castle just ahead of them.

"Tai," Matt began to stop, pulling Tai's hand with his own, ''thank you... for everything. Always being there and never loosing faith - in me, and your self," Tears were streaming down Matt's delicate pale skin, his blue eyes starting to swell. But, just as the two leaned in for a kiss, they fell, onto each other and back to the ground...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kari was on the phone with Mimi.

"So who are you going to take to the dance Kari?" Mimi asked knowing all to well who her heart belonged to, "is it going to be TK?"

Kari blushed, "We're only friends Mimi, so that's what we'd go as." There was a short silence, her face becoming more and more red, "That is, if we went together.."

"Why don't you just admit you like him." Mimi responded.

"I... I will -" Kari found herself silent, she was surprised at her sudden outburst.

"..." Mimi said nothing, she was surprised she admitted it, almost shocked.

"Sorry, I just kinda... I love him - I really do." It was silent once more, both girls were taken aback. "So who are you going to ask?" Kari was quick to strange the subject.

"Well I was thinking about either Matt, Tai, or Joe. I haven't decid--" Mimi answered back, but no, she couldn't finish, there was something in her mind... "Izzy, I'm asking Izzy."

Kari froze, but only for a moment, she knew her brother's secret, and was relived when Izzy's name flowed through her mouth.."Mimi, that's a wonderful idea, I mean, but... You like Izzy?"

"I know, it seems weird, but... it just seems like the right thing to do."Mimi stated as though she wasn't controlling her mouth.

"That'll make Izzy happy," Kari smiled, she didn't know if it was the truth though.

"Yea, it's so weird, his name is the first that really popped into my head!" Kari thought silently to herself while Mimi blabbered on.

_'TK? TK? I love you, but how... I love you -' _She kept thinking, trying to pay full attention to Mimi, but found it hard...

Now for Tai, he was on the computer chatting with Matt.

"Tai haven't you noticed TK has been acting really strange around Kari?" Matt hit send, trying not to think about love.

"Ya, Kari's been talking about TK for the last couple weeks."  
"Dude, Matt I have a cool, yet evil plan.  
Well it's not that evil... lets hook Kari and TK up for the dance??  
What'd say."

Then Tai hit send after each line.

"I'm in, definitely. But how do we do it?" Send.

"...I got it! Lets drag Kari and TK to the dance with us,  
considering we're driving. Then we'll make them dance 'but as friends'.  
Are you--" Tai paused a minute, something just came over him, his eyes blinked and he saw Matt's next message.

"Tai - there's something i have to tell you..." Matt sent it to Tai and in a few minutes the message was replied.

"Matt -  
I need to tell you something too...!"

"I love you " **(1) **Matt typed trying to realize what just came over himself.

"Yea, Yama, I you too..."

* * *

**:-:Authoress' Note:-:  
(1) it's how to make a heart on myspace...**

Ren: Well, yea! Corny!!!  
Keo: Well, the End!!!  
Ren: Well, this was it, hope you enjoyed the...  
Keo: Well, it took 1 year, 9 months and 14 days!!!  
Ren: WELL!!!!! i know, all the wells --giggles--  
Keo: Well, you've read, now review!!  
Ren: Volunteers for a sequel, fine, but only if all the fans are requesting it!!


End file.
